Starbucks
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: -Shin-chan, ¿cuál es tu café favorito? MidoTaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


_**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector.**_

 _ **Starbucks es una cadena privada, de la cual hago uso del establecimiento para situar mi fic. Sin ánimo de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.**_

He vuelto con otro midotaka, porque buena, midotaka, ya sabéis.

Estoy acostumbrándome un poco más a Fanficition al menos.

Lo más curioso de este fanfic es que donde yo vivo no hay ni un sólo Starbucks, así que nunca he entrado en uno, ¿sabéis?

Me aconsejó una chica de Twitter, porque yo no sabía que no te atendían en las mesas, por ejemplo.

* * *

Midorima acababa de ponerse su chaqueta, enroscar su bufanda al cuello y salir a la calle. El viento sopló y cerró los ojos ligeramente; era un día frío, de invierno, aunque por lo menos no llovía.

Echó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde había quedado con su compañero de equipo, Takao, por insistencia de este mismo.

En la mañana anterior, en el instituto, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa mientras almorzaban. Midorima, serio y callado; Takao, riéndose y hablando de cualquier tema que acudiese a su mente. Estaba tratando de averiguar más cosas acerca de su amigo, lanzando preguntas al azar que eran respondidas escuetamente mientras comían. En una de esas, Kazunari preguntó:

–Shin–chan, ¿cuál es tu café favorito?

–No lo sé. – se llevó otro pequeño trozo de comida a la boca y observó a su compañero, que lucía una cara alegre, comiendo, preguntando, atendiendo a sus respuestas, todo al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó si nunca colapsaba, porque siempre parecía estar haciendo más cosas de las que podía. Vagamente pensó cómo sería verlo colapsar.

–¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

–Tan sólo he tomado café un par de veces, no es algo que me guste en especial.

–Pero hay muchos tipos de café, Shin, alguno tendrás que preferir. – insistió buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

–Sólo he tomado café de casa, del que hace mi madre o mi padre. O en algún bar, pero creo que eso sólo fue una vez.

–¿Nunca has ido a un _Starbucks_?

–¿Un qué? – Midorima quitó la vista de su comida y la fijó en los ojos de su amigo con confusión, realmente no sabía de qué le hablaba. Takao tragó su comida anonadado antes de agitar ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro, volviendo a la realidad y negando, para después sonreír y reírse antes de hablar.

–¡Es imposible que no sepas lo que es! No puedes vivir tan aislado, es imposible hasta para ti Shin-chan.

–Pues no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Qué es un _Starbucks_?

–Es un local donde venden café, aparte de otras bebidas y alguna que otra comida. ¡Si hay uno en cada calle casi!

–En mi calle no hay ninguno. – Takao volvió a reír.

–Era una expresión, Shin. No me puedo creer que nunca hayas ido a uno.

–Es la primera que escucho hablar de ello.

–¡Pues tenemos que ir! – Takao terminó de comer y guardó sus cosas de vuelta en la mochila.

–Ni hablar.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Por qué sí? – contraatacó Midorima también terminando y recogiendo sus cosas. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue seguido por Takao, que caminaba a su alrededor.

–¡Porque nunca has ido a uno! Es toda una nueva experiencia Shin–chan, por favor. – Kazunari rogó poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, haciendo pucheros. Midorima resopló y apartó la vista.

–¿Te callarás si vamos?

–¿Entonces vamos?

–¿Pero tú escuchas cuándo te hablan?

–Mañana nos vemos a las cuatro y media, nanodayo – sentenció serio, haciendo el mismo gesto que solía hacer Shintarõ de subirse las gafas, sólo que como él no llevaba, no subió nada.

–No hagas burla de mí. Tan siquiera llevas gafas. ¡Tan siquiera me has dicho dónde vamos a quedar! – Midorima ésta vez sí se ajustó sus gafas – No puedes imitar la perfección.

–¡Qué arrogante Shin–chan! Obviamente quedaremos en el _Starbucks_. – le contestó mientras se colgaba de su brazo. Midorima no hizo ademán de apartarle y le miró como si pensase que realmente tenía problemas de escucha.

–Te he dicho que nunca he ido a uno. No sé dónde hay uno.

–Yo te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección, pero no te me vayas a perder ¡eh! – Takao esbozó una última sonrisa y le frotó un poco el brazo con su mano, para después entrar de primero en clase, con Shintarõ detrás.

Y ahora allí estaba, caminando por la acera mientras pensaba en por qué demonios había aceptado aquello con el frío que pelaba. Ah, sí, la cara de Takao. Estúpido Takao y sus estúpidas caras de niño desatendido. Shintarõ se detuvo y esperó a que el semáforo le diese la señal de pasar; ¿estaría yendo bien? ¿y si se perdía? Takao se reiría por siglos de él, incluso después de su muerte. ¡No podía perderse por nada del mundo! El semáforo le indicó el paso y atravesó la calle, murmurando maldiciones hacia su compañero y el café. Continuó caminando y vio el establecimiento al final de la calle. Suspiró aliviado y sonrió ligeramente.

Quedó de pie delante del escaparate, observando el logo, bastante feliz por haber llegado al lugar y a tiempo. No sé dio cuenta de en qué moemnto había aparecido el pelinegro por allí también, que lo estaba escudriñando desde su posición mientras se calentaba las manos con su aliento. Tenía las puntas de los dedos y las mejillas rojas.

–¡Shin–chan! Enhorabuena, no te has perdido y es la primera vez que vienes.

–Era obvio que podía llegar. – sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y envolvió la cara de su compañero con ellas. Eran grandes y estaban calentitas, abarcaban por entero sus mejillas heladas. – Estás helado nanodayo, entremos.

Midorima quitó sus manos y empujo la puerta de cristal, haciendo que una bocanada de aire caliente le golpease. Sus gafas se empañaron y se las quitó, para poder limpiaras con un borde de su camiseta. Vio, algo borroso, como Takao también entraba, con las mejillas todavía coloreadas, sus manos no debían estar lo suficientemente calientes, pensó distraído. Volvió a colocarse las gafas y le siguió, acercándose al mostrador.

Ambos se quitaron los abrigos y los sostuvieron en los brazos, mientras esperaban a que los atendiesen. Takao pareció recuperar el habla de repente.

–¿Emocionado Shin–chan?

–Tan sólo es café, Takao. Y ya te he dicho que no me entusiasma.

–¿Y no te emociona salir conmigo? – Midorima iba a responder, pero entonces llegó su turno. Takao se le cruzó en medio, pasando por debajo de su brazo y le sonrió al camarero.

–Deja Shin, yo pido.

–Está bien. – rodó los ojos y esperó en la otra punta por su amigo. Después Takao llegó y le indicó que fuesen hasta una mesa. Se sentaron y esperaron un rato, no mucho, hasta que en el local dijeron el nombre de " _Takao y Tsunderima_ ". Takao rió y se levantó, siendo fulminado por la mirada de Shintarõ.

Cuando volvió al sitio, Midorima todavía le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–No soy un tsundere. – constató con firmeza.

–Claro que no, Shin–chan. – le respondió sarcástico entregándole la taza que llevaba escrito "Tsunderima"

–Es la verdad.

–Entonces trata de no comportarte como tal.

–¡No me comporto así! – Shintarõ se sentía ofendido ante los comentarios de su compañero.

–Sólo lo estás empeorando Shin. – Takao rió y sopló su taza, sujetándola con las dos manos, esperando a que enfriase un poco. Midorima se relajó y dejó el tema de lado, sabía que no podría ganarle esa discusión, por mucho que lo intentase. Fijó la vista en la taza que tenía enfrente.

–¿Qué me has pedido?

–Es un _cappuccino_ , Shin–chan.

–Café.

–Un cappuccino.

–¿Es café?

–Es café. – Takao puso los ojos en blanco – Todo es café Shin, calla y tómatelo.

–Está caliente. – repuso el peliverde.

–¡Sóplale! Shin–chan, pensé que el niño pequeño era yo, no tú.

Midorima sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y acercó el café a sus labios, soplando levemente. Despedía un aroma delicioso y no le vendría mal calentar el cuerpo en un día tan frío. Takao le estaba observando.

–¿Qué? – preguntó al percatarse de la vista de halcón en su persona.

–Oh, nada. – Takao desvió la vista a su propia taza y le dio un sorbo. – ¿No piensas probar el tuyo?

–Todavía está caliente.

–Eres un infantil de verdad, Shin.

–No, no lo soy. – Shintarõ se apartó un poco el pelo y se justó las gafas, tenía esa costumbre desde hace demasiado tiempo. Kazunari bufó divertido.

Midorima sopló de nuevo a su café y probó a dar un pequeño sorbo. Ya no quemaba –o al menos no tanto– y sabía muy bien. El líquido caliente bajó por su garganta y se sintió reconfortado. Alejó la taza y la devolvió a la mesa. Takao volvía a estar mirándole, pero esta vez tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos más concentrados.

–¿Qué? – repitió, como antes, intentando averiguar que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso sería imposible, nadie podía pensar de la misma manera en la que lo hacía el pelinegro.

–Tú…tú…tienes… – Kazunari hizo una pequeña señalización su dedo, aunque no era capaz de terminar la frase. Midorima se dio cuenta de que le estaba señalando a él. Miró hacia abajo y no vio nada, así que supuso que algo pasaba con su cara. Se tocó la mejilla y deslizó los dedos hacia abajo, notando como recogían algo. Quitó la mano y la observó, tenía un pequeño rastro de espuma en el dedo índice. Midorima arqueó las cejas sorprendido y echó un rápido vistazo al café, dónde todavía había un poco de espuma. Cambió la vista a su compañero, que le seguía observando, esta vez con el rostro sonrojado.

–¿Takao? – inquirió, antes de buscar con la vista el servilletero.

–Tú… – la voz del pelinegro atrajo su mirada de nuevo hacia él – ¡Maldito adorable! – exclamó levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Midorima, en un rápido movimiento inclinando su cuerpo.

–¿Takao que... –Kazunari le sujetó con una mano por su hombro derecho y con la otra le sostuvo la mejilla, mientras presionaba sus labios contra los contrarios, notando de inmediato el sabor del café. Shintarõ se sorprendió y en acto reflejo trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero el halcón se lo impidió ejerciendo mayor fuerza sobre su hombro. Midorima observó los párpados cerrados de Takao, sus finas pestañas, sus cejas, su pelo dividido hacia los lados, todo en apenas unos segundos. Sus labios continuaban sobre los suyos, insistentes. Volvió a observarle unas milésimas de segundo antes de cerrar sus propios ojos y sujetar su cuello, girando la cara y devolviendo el beso, saboreando lo amargo del café en la boca contraria. Takao lamió los labios de Midorima, el inferior, el superior, y la piel de por encima, llevándose con su lengua toda cuanta espumita pudiese quedar.

El color invadió la cara de Shintarõ y abrió los ojos viendo como Takao se separaba de él, aunque no volvió a su sitio. Se sentó al lado del peliverde y alcanzó su café de la otra punta de la mesa, estirándose un poco. Sorbió un poquito y sonrió.

–Entonces, ¿te gusta el _Starbucks_ , Shin–chan?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
